southernarcfandomcom-20200216-history
2015 Worldwide Cup
The 2015 Worldwide Cup was the 2015 edition (the 30th edition) of the Worldwide Cup, also known as the Random Cup. It was being held in May 2015. Like other editions, the Southern Arc Islands hosted the tournament and the Southern Arc Islands national football team participated. The 2015 Worldwide Cup was the first edition since the 2012 Worldwide Cup to feature ten teams instead of eight. A special team participated: called "Charity for Peace", the charity team was organized to support an end to the conflict in Gaza, and the squad contained Israeli and Palestinian players. One other unofficial team participated, the Åland Islands official football team. Matches involving these two teams were not considered full internationals; the rest of the matches of the tournament were. Participating teams *Southern Arc Islands (Group A) *American Samoa (Group B) *Bosnia and Herzegovina (Group B) *Charity for Peace (Group B) *Croatia (Group A) *Kyrgyzstan (Group A) *Northern Mariana Islands (Group A) *Tuvalu (Group B) *Uganda (Group B) *Åland Islands (Group A) Charity for Peace squad The full 23-man squad of the Charity for Peace team is listed below: *Goalkeepers **PLE Tawfiq Ali **PLE Ramzi Saleh *Defenders **ISR Taleb Tawatha **ISR Amir Ben-Shimon **PLE Abdullah Jaber **PLE Alexis Norambuena **PLE Javier Cohene **PLE Mu'sab Al-Batat **PLE Daniel Mustafá *Midfielders **ISR Dor Micha **ISR Omer Tchalisher **ISR Dia Saba **ISR Amir Agayev **PLE Imad Zatara **PLE Hussam Abu Saleh **PLE Jaka Ihbeisheh *Forwards **ISR Moanes Dabour **ISR Ofir Mizrahi **ISR Shoval Gozlan **ISR Gil Itzhak **PLE Imad Khalili **PLE Iyad Abu Gharqoud **PLE Matías Jadue Group stage Group A ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Group B ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Knockout stage Semifinals ---- Third place match Final Awards *Individual **Overall ***Golden Ball: Simon Daroka (Southern Arc Islands) ***Silver Ball: Senad Lulić (Bosnia and Herzegovina) ***Bronze Ball: Ivan Rakitić (Croatia) **Goalscoring ***Golden Boot: Edin Džeko (Bosnia and Herzegovina) ***Silver Boot: Simon Daroka (Southern Arc Islands) ***Bronze Boot: Ivan Rakitić (Croatia) Goalscorers Nine goals *Edin Džeko (Bosnia and Herzegovina) Eight goals *Simon Daroka (Southern Arc Islands) Seven goals *Ivan Rakitić (Croatia) *Sheraldos (Southern Arc Islands) Six goals *Vedad Ibišević (Bosnia and Herzegovina) *Ivan Perišić (Croatia) Five goals *Senad Lulić (Bosnia and Herzegovina) *Haris Medunjanin (Bosnia and Herzegovina) *Miralem Pjanić (Bosnia and Herzegovina) *Mario Mandžukić (Croatia) *David Tetteh (Kyrgyzstan) *Emmanuel Okwi (Uganda) Four goals *Imad Khalili (Charity for Peace) *Luka Modrić (Croatia) *Mirlan Murzaev (Kyrgyzstan) Three goals *Iyad Abu Gharqoud (Charity for Peace) *Ivica Olić (Croatia) *Sammir (Croatia) *Paul Osgas (Southern Arc Islands) *Brian Umony (Uganda) Two goals *Izet Hajrović (Bosnia and Herzegovina) *Sejad Salihović (Bosnia and Herzegovina) *Amir Agayev (Charity for Peace) *Shoval Gozlan (Charity for Peace) *Dia Saba (Charity for Peace) *Omer Tchalisher (Charity for Peace) *Andrej Kramarić (Croatia) *Vadim Kharchenko (Kyrgyzstan) *Vladimir Verevkin (Kyrgyzstan) *Ivan Rodozov (Southern Arc Islands) *Excellent Uhura (Southern Arc Islands) *Sudhir Varian (Southern Arc Islands) *Uota Ale (Tuvalu) *Alopua Petoa (Tuvalu) *Geofrey Massa (Uganda) *Alexander Weckström (Åland Islands) One goal *Shalom Luani (American Samoa) *Diamond Ott (American Samoa) *Muhamed Bešić (Bosnia and Herzegovina) *Gojko Cimirot (Bosnia and Herzegovina) *Emir Spahić (Bosnia and Herzegovina) *Miroslav Stevanović (Bosnia and Herzegovina) *Tino-Sven Sušić (Bosnia and Herzegovina) *Edin Višća (Bosnia and Herzegovina) *Avdija Vršajević (Bosnia and Herzegovina) *Toni Šunjić (Bosnia and Herzegovina) *Hussam Abu Saleh (Charity for Peace) *Musab Al-Batat (Charity for Peace) *Amir Ben-Shimon (Charity for Peace) *Moanes Dabour (Charity for Peace) *Gil Ithzak (Charity for Peace) *Dor Micha (Charity for Peace) *Ofir Mizrahi (Charity for Peace) *Alexis Norambuena (Charity for Peace) *Imad Zatara (Charity for Peace) *Ivo Iličević (Croatia) *Marin Leovac (Croatia) *Dejan Lovren (Croatia) *Gordon Schildenfeld (Croatia) *Anas Sharbini (Croatia) *Ivan Strinić (Croatia) *Vedran Ćorluka (Croatia) *Elijah Ari (Kyrgyzstan) *Azamat Baymatov (Kyrgyzstan) *Akhlidin Israilov (Kyrgyzstan) *Valerii Kichin (Kyrgyzstan) *Hurshil Lutfullaev (Kyrgyzstan) *Claude Maka Kum (Kyrgyzstan) *Aziz Sydykov (Kyrgyzstan) *Anton Zemlianukhin (Kyrgyzstan) *Joe Wang Miller (Northern Mariana Islands) *Nicolas Swaim (Northern Mariana Islands) *Ian Anave-Johnson (Southern Arc Islands) *Milo Gotze (Southern Arc Islands) *Neil Haven (Southern Arc Islands) *Kurt Igensonn (Southern Arc Islands) *Peter Johnson-Smith (Southern Arc Islands) *Nigan Notaaq (Southern Arc Islands) *Victor Redford (Southern Arc Islands) *James Lepaio (Tuvalu) *Vaisua Liva (Tuvalu) *Ali Takataka (Tuvalu) *Lutelu Tiute (Tuvalu) *Khalid Aucho (Uganda) *Denis Iguma (Uganda) *Isaac Isinde (Uganda) *Tonny Mawejje (Uganda) *Farouk Miya (Uganda) *Andrew Mwesigwa (Uganda) *Ivan Ntege (Uganda) *Moses Oloya (Uganda) *Rezgar Amani (Åland Islands) *Jimmy Sundman (Åland Islands) *Kristoffer Weckström (Åland Islands) One own goal *Justin Manao (American Samoa, playing against Uganda) *Taleb Tawatha (Charity for Peace, playing against Bosnia and Herzegovina) Category:Worldwide Cup